


Something Greater

by mutantfodder



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantfodder/pseuds/mutantfodder
Summary: Buzzo and Yado have a disagreement in the Joy lab over the ethical standpoint of their experimentation.





	Something Greater

“Well,” scoffed Buzzo, “not only is this the worst failure we’ve ever had, but you’ve also lost a loyal employee and competent scientist. Are you happy with yourself?”

“Quite, actually,” Yado crowed, unfazed by his subordinate’s biting criticism, “This is the most successful experiment we’ve ever conducted. I’m more than pleased with the result.” He ran his fingers through the knotted hair of the beast, who was breathing in exact time to the rhythm of Yado’s voice. A subtle, contented hum escaped its permanently parted lips at his touch.

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me.”

“This is what I’ve been aiming for the entire time, you brain-dead simpleton. This is the perfect specimen. The very pinnacle of my work; the poster child of what the Joy organization stands for.”

Buzzo wrinkled his nose in contempt for the miserable creature before him, who met his gaze with a vacant, bestial glare. He shifted uncomfortably as his former coworker—no, his former friend—stared at him with a completely incomprehensible expression plastered on her now ghoulish face.

After an unbearably long silence, Buzzo clapped his hands together in feigned glee. “All right, pack it up, boys,” he mocked, “Shinra Yado has officially lost his fucking mind.”

“On the contrary, Bernard,” remarked Yado, “but please do explain to me the reasoning behind your ever-so-wrong opinion. I’d love to hear it, really.”

“If you think Gale’s going to have any military benefit in this state, you’re clearly delusional. When she’s not consumed by violent stupor, she’s completely gone.”  
“Not so. Observe.”

Yado gingerly reached for his finely-polished trumpet, which was resting bell-down on a pile of paperwork on his desk, and Sweetheart’s vacuous expression changed immediately. Its neck contorted into unnatural twists and turns as it raised its head, ready to respond to whatever command its liege may ask of it.

“Are you convinced, or should I continue?”

“Don’t try to make a point and then quit before you’re finished with it.”

A wry smile spread across Yado’s face and he lifted the trumpet to his lips. He played a short tune, to which Sweetheart dove into Buzzo and sent him careening into the wall, leaving a portion of it crumbled in a display of magnificent carnality. Buzzo dusted off the bits of drywall that landed on his crisp suit irritably and staggered to his feet, his ever-present grin growing bigger by the second.

“You’ve proved my point quite effectively,” he sneered, spitting a thick glob of blood onto the now-filthy linoleum floor, “absolutely no military benefit. Not only is she completely braindead, but she’s brainwashed too, by the looks of it.”

“And your point is?”

“Unless you’re planning to become Admiral Yado, which I’m sure you’re not, she’s absolutely useless. She listens to you alone and you know exactly why that is.”

Yado cocked his head slightly, caught off guard by Buzzo’s nebulous comment. “What are you talking about?”

“Gale wasn’t even thirty years old and she threw her entire life away for your personal gain without a shred of hesitation. She cared about you that much, and this is how you repay her? By enslaving her and using her as your own personal ounce-for-ounce murder machine?”

“Precisely. I’m glad you’ve caught on, Bernard,” said Yado, “Not only that, but… She’s much more appealing like this, don’t you think? She wasn’t exactly much to look at before, but now... there’s sort of a bizarre beauty to her, right?”

“You make me sick.”

“Please,” Yado chuckled, “don’t pretend like you didn’t readily remove the limbs of previous experiments for your own perverse desires. We’re one and the same.”

“Don’t compare yourself to me.”

“Regardless, I never intended for my dear Sweetheart to be used in combat,” Yado explained, as if Buzzo had never said anything, “No, it has a place in… something greater.”

“Spare me the details,” Buzzo spat, “I have no interest in hearing your inane drivel, especially after this.”

By this point Sweetheart had retracted back to its position beside Yado and had mostly calmed down, a low growl vibrating deep in its throat as Yado gently stroked its mess of charcoal-black hair.

“No matter. You’ll be living in my future soon,” In his free hand, Yado cautiously gripped his trumpet, “And… If you try anything funny, I’ll happily have Sweetheart disembowel you.”

Suddenly, Buzzo gripped Yado’s throat, lifting him one or two inches off the ground. Sweetheart’s neck contorted further and it convulsed wildly, an inhuman snarl reverberating from its mouth, but it forced itself to stay put and wait for Yado’s instruction. “If you think you can threaten me, I won’t hesitate to rip your freaky little pet limb from limb and piss down its bloodstream, got it?”

“Acting tough, are we?” Yado scoffed, “Go on, kill me. I know you’re capable.”

Buzzo’s hands quaked and he hesitantly released Yado’s neck from his vice grip, sending him toppling to the floor. Sweetheart’s growling quieted but it quickly assumed a defensive stance, crouched protectively over Yado like a wild animal protecting its spawn. He struggled to his feet and put a shaking hand on his cherished beast’s back in reassurance, causing it to untense slightly.

“Bernard, you’re so charming,” he laughed between unsteady breaths, “You act so brutal, but back down before you can actually act on it. It’s so predictable, yet I find myself thoroughly entertained every time.”

“I’m ready and willing to end your life if your antics continue in this direction and you know it.”

“Don’t kid yourself. We all have our reasons for sticking around this tantalizing laboratory, and I know you won’t turn your back on them. Gale did, I do, and I know you do more than anyone.”

_ Don’t forget about me. _ Lisa’s voice rang in Buzzo’s mind as clear as if she was right there next to him. Yado was right; the opportunity to exact revenge on Brad for what he did to that poor girl was just within his reach, and the only way to seize it was to bite the bullet and keep working on this despicable Joy project with this sociopath of a doctor for just a little while longer.

“I suppose you’re right,” Buzzo sighed, “But still… What are you planning to do with this thing now? Keep it in quarantine for God knows how long?”

“Of course not. It’ll be in quarantine for a little while, of course,” Yado replied, “But our dear friend Gale will have a much bigger playground in the near future.”

**Author's Note:**

> gale is my interpretation of who sweetheart was as a human
> 
> i chose shinra as a first name for yado because he was based off hojo from ff7, who works for the shinra organization
> 
> i luv writing mutants so much


End file.
